theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Stratford Halo
The Stratford Halo is an apartment block skyscraper in east London, England. The tower is also known as The Sidemen Tower, due to it being popularised by a lot of Sidemen and friends living in it. Background The apartment building, formally known as 150 High Street, Stratford was completed in 2014 and is currently the 23rd-tallest structure in London. It's modernistic look attracts high-profile businessmen and wealthy people such as YouTubers. A typical flat in the building costs £500 per week, £2,000 per calendar month or £24,000 a year.www.rightmove.co.uk/property-to-rent/property-43383353.html The Tower has a picturesque view overlooking the Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park (location of the 2012 Olympics) and most of London is visible on a clear day. Occupants Many of the floors are occupied by British YouTubers, including some of the Sidemen: *'W2S' (August 2014—June 2018) *'KSI' (November 2014—November 2015) *'TBJZL' (May 2015—present) *'Behzinga' (October 2015—October 2017) Sidemen and Associates W2S, Calfreezy and Callux moved in during the summer of 2014. They all regularly chipped in the rent cost. Harry uploaded a "Flat Tour" video in September 2014. For the months that followed, this apartment was used as a venue for parties with other British YouTubers, as well as locations for video filming. They moved out sometime in 2018, and moved into a luxurious house in an unknown location (supposedly Canary Wharf or wapping). In November 2014, KSI moved from the SIdemen House into the penthouse at the top of the building at a cost of £5,000 per calendar month (source - http://www.zoopla.co.uk/to-rent/details/37782704). This penthouse covers the top two storeys of the Stratford Halo and is the most luxurious of the lot. JJ hosted YouTuber parties and often invited strippers around. In November 2015, JJ left the penthouse after less than a year due to the letting agency showing people around the house, which he disapproved of, and moved back into the Sidemen House. He now lives in a flat with Miniminter. In May 2015, TBJZL also moved into the tower, he occupies a flat on the 41st floor. Calfreezy, Callux and Wroetoshaw occupy a flat on the 34th floor. Calfreezy uses a room in TBJZL's apartment as an office, this is where he has been making his videos since July 2015. Like them, his flat overlooks the Olympic Park and has a wide view of the British capital. Ethan moved into the building and lived on the 41st floor, as proven in recent videos. His flat had a perfect view of his boyhood football club West Ham United and the Stadium. He moved out in 2017 to live with his girlfriend Emily Geere. Sometime in early-October 2016, a free-climbing YouTuber, Night Scape (also known for climbing the Olympic Stadium, which happens to be right next door to the tower) scaled the building, making it to the roof, before being arrested at the bottom for trespassing. This video has over 4 million views on YouTube (as of August 2017), and can be considered as one of the most popular Sidemen related video that doesn't directly affiliate with the Sidemen themselves. NightScape later met up with the Sidemen at the 2017 Upload event. See also * The Sidemen House References Category:Places Category:Locations